Kai
Kai, who also operated under the codename Mirage during his time as an Alpha Team agent, is a Dino Attack agent who is a very precise sharpshooter. Biography Alpha Team During Mission Deep Freeze, Kai joined Alpha Team under the codename of Mirage. With his Chill Speeder, Mirage was assigned to patrol an area to guard it from Snow Crawlers. He nearly fired upon Kotua and Viper, who were piloting a stolen Snow Crawler, but Databoard intervened in time. Mirage teamed up with his fellow Alpha Team agents to fight off a swarm of BladeBugs controlled by Evil Ogel, then returned to Alpha Team Headquarters with Kotua before MSO fighter jets arrived. There, they continued to fight the invading BladeBugs, but the robots damaged Mirage's X-1 Snowbot Defender and left him unable to stop them from abducting agent Gearbox. Knowing that his X-1 Snowbot Defender needed to be repaired if he had any fighting chance against the BladeBugs, Mirage sought out his old friend Joey. After the mech was repaired, Joey asked Mirage for schematics of Snow Crawlers and Scorpion Orb Launchers. Mirage attempted to infiltrate an Ogel outpost and hack the computer database to find the schematics, but was disappointed to find that the files were restricted only to computers within Ogel's Mountain Fortress itself. Returning to Alpha Team Headquarters, Mirage's Chill Speeder received a Beam Shield upgrade from Kotua to defend him in case he was attacked by MSO. With his upgraded Chill Speeder, Mirage was able to infiltrate Ogel's Mountain Fortress long enough to download the vehicle schematics. Mirage attempted to return to Alpha Team Headquarters, but found the base under attack by MSO and instead had to find Joey. Upon finding Joey, Mirage told him about MSO's attack on Alpha Team Headquarters. Learning that Joey was eager for revenge against MSO, Mirage recommended joining Alpha Team. Returning to Alpha Team Headquarters, Mirage and Joey helped carry the wounded to the medical bay. Using Ogel's schematics, Mirage and Joey built an Alpha Team Scorpion Orb Launcher and used it in battle against MSO. During the battle, they rescued a new rookie codenamed Voltage. Shortly afterward, Alpha Team Headquarters was attacked by an Ogel airship called the Ice Lord. Working together, Mirage, Joey, and Voltage helped defend the base from the Ice Lord and an entire Snow Crawler army. At one point, they used the Scorpion Orb Launcher's plasma cannon, but this drained the vehicle of energy and forced the Alpha Team agents to use their own vehicles for the remainder of the battle. Dino Attack Early in the Dino Attack, Kai joined Dino Attack Team. After running a diagnostic check on his Urban Avenger, he left Dino Attack Headquarters on his first mission, during which he was attacked by a Mutant T-Rex and only escaped after tossing a grenade at a swarm of Mutant Lizards. After the mission, Kai attached a tranquilizer gun to his Sonic Screamer and tested it on a pack of Mutant Raptors attacking Databoard. Kai later found himself attacked by two Mutant T-Rexes and sent out a distress signal. Rex arrived in his Iron Predator to rescue Kai. However, a ShadowTech Iron Predator appeared and, after killing the Mutant T-Rexes, captured Kai, Rex, and Hyrode. Rex refused to comply with ShadowTech, so Hyrode, Kai, and Rex were brought to Castle Cove for forceful interrogations. When ShadowTech threatened to drop them off a cliff, Rex broke free of his net and rescued Kai and Hyrode. They briefly took refuge in a dragon's den in the Dark Forest, then rode Chompy out of Castle Cove. Afterward, Kai went on a mission to Sandy Bay before stopping at an Alpha Team base, where he was reunited with Joey. Together, Kai, Joey, and Dash Justice met up with Sereve in Antarctica, who was busy preparing for a Mutant Dino attack. However, the attack never happened, so Kai left Antarctica with Joey. Returning to LEGO City, Kai found Dino Attack Headquarters in ruins after an attack by [[Vehicles#The Voltage|the Voltage]]. Kai received a distress signal from Snake of Spades, but found himself attacked by a Mutant T-Rex and Mutant Pterosaurs. Snake of Spades arrived, pursued by Mutant Lizards, and with Joey's help, they were able to defeat the Mutant Dinos. Later, Kai was working with Snake of Spades, Hyrode, and Venom when they were called by Axel for back-up. Kai and his teammates joined Axel, Voltage, and Databoard at Creator Isle, then traveled to Ogel's Island to investigate rumors that Evil Ogel was behind the Mutant Dinos, unaware that they were being led into a trap. Joined by Joey and fighting their way through ShadowTech soldiers and Ogel Drones, they searched the island for Ogel but only found one of his Skeleton Drones in disguise. Receiving a crisis call, the team traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, they were attacked by skeletons and Mutant Dinos in one of the Egyptian temples, eventually teaming up Turahk-Kal and Cobra. After the mission was complete, Kai and his teammates flew a T-1 Typhoon to Pirates Forbidden Island and visited the control center, since the scientists stationed there could cure the mutations of Axel and Hyrode. When they arrived, the scientists' supply of de-mutation venom had run out, but they received a new shipment the following day. In the meantime, the rest of the team left the control center and battled Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. They arrived at the island's coast and tried to take a pirate ship, but their progress was halted by ShadowTech. They hid from a ShadowTech T-1 Typhoon in an old pirate hideout, and fled when the helicopter destroyed the hideout. They escaped the island in a Dino Attack T-1 Typhoon piloted by John and traveled back to LEGO City. Answering a distress signal from Enchanted Island, the squad rescued Louis and fought the Mutant Dinos on the island. At Astor City, they helped Cobra recover from his amnesia, and he remembered his connections to ESG, a research division of XERRD that was developing super Mutant Dinos. Therefore, the team returned to LEGO City to eliminate this threat. With [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]], Kai and his teammates searched the city and hunted down ESG's super mutants. After destroying their nest, they found the ESG lab to capture Cobra's former boss, fighting their way through dozens of ESG soldiers. They were successful, but when the Dino Attack agents were distracted by the last remaining super mutant, the boss was able to escape. Kai and his teammates continued to battle ESG soldiers, unaware that Databoard had been captured and replaced by Dataclone until after the ESG's defeat, when the imposter suddenly turned on them. Fortunately, the real Databoard returned in time to help them detain his clone. Led by Databoard and Voltage, Kai's team traveled to Antarctica to infiltrate the Shadows' base. There, they confronted Darkforce, battled the Shadows, and were forced to retreat. Returning to LEGO City, the team was attacked by cloaked Beta Force fighter jets. They investigated this new threat and discovered the laboratory used by Beta Force, which had a supply of Mutant Dino Serum. The Dino Attack agents' presence was discovered and they soon found themselves battling the lab's guards and experiments. Although Kai and his teammates were able to defeat Beta Force, Kai's status following the investigation of the laboratory remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits A champion in air rifle, Kai is able to target and shoot at anything with great precision. He only has difficulty hitting his target when it is small and moving. During his time with Alpha Team, Kai learned how to operate exotic machinery such as mechs. Kai tends to be a "lone wolf" and does not like working with others. However, when faced with a tough threat that he cannot overcome alone, Kai will gladly work with others to bring it down. Trivia *Kai is the primary character of KanohiTakua in Dino Attack RPG and Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG. Kai was also KanohiTakua's primary character in the original Johnny Thunder RPG, although the canonicity of the Johnny Thunder RPG is unconfirmed. *In both Alpha Team: Mission Deep Freeze RPG and Dino Attack RPG, Kai's age is listed as 20, despite Dino Attack RPG taking place chronologically six years after Alpha Team RPG. This wiki assumes that this is merely an unintentional error and that Kai's correct age is 26 during the time of the Dino Attack. *In Nura's Dino Attack RPG Characters topic, the scene depicting Kai encountering an ESG soldier was requested by MetroidDude360 and was intended to feature Cobra instead, but Nura accidentally mixed up Kai and Cobra's minifigures when taking the picture. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Primary Characters Category:KanohiTakua